


Who is it?!

by Grimiore801



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Rose is embarrassed, they aren't making things eas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: Rose has been acting  strange lately. It's  up to Sakuya and Alisa to find out why





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stuff is super short

Rose had faced a lot of aragami in her short few months as a god eater, yet nothing  could  compare to the  hungry  eyes staring her down now. "I...I already told you guys that it was nothing!" She was in  Alisa's room, dresses and other clothes  thrown everywhere. This wasn't  so unusual. Rose had been there during  one of Alisa's dressing sessions. It was  hectic to say the least. Though she had to admit most of the clothes were cute, and the blond haired god eater got her into the whole  plaid skirt thing. 

"Hmm. I saw the look on your face....that isn’t  the look of nothing." Rose's second tormentor, Sakuya commented. Rose thought of the older woman kind of like a mom figure, reliable and always concerned  for the well fair of her teammates. "You had something on your mind....or someone"

As much as she loved her two  friends, they were putting  her through hell right  now. "No one was on my  mind! You guys...were just seeing  stuff!" Rose retorted quickly. "I have  aragami to  slay and a team to lead! Why would  I  bother with some silly  crush on a guy I'm sure doesn't even like me?!" She covered her mouth. Oops she said  just enough  for them to continue  their  interrogation. 

Alisa's and Sakuya's face lit up. "So you do have  a crush!" Alisa  said with a smile. "Okay so who is he?"

"I don't  have a crush!" Rose said trying  to hide her blush behind one of Alisa's pillows.

"Awww Rose there's no need to hide it. I'm  quite interested in knowing who has caught our Captain's eye." Sakuya said. "Don't  make us guess." Silence.

"Is he in the 1st Unit?"

Rose averted her gaze, suddenly  finding the  floor more interesting. Alisa tapped her cheek  thoughtfully. Ok. That narrows  it down to only  two people. So it's  either  Soma or Kota....I don't  see you and Kota as a 'couple' I think he roped you into a Bugarrally marathon once and you avoided him for at least  a week. But then that  means  it's....Soma."

"Well it kind of makes  sense. You two do seem to  be close." Sakuya stated. "At least  I normally  see you two talking  about  God arcs and battle  strategy though."

"I think Rose and Soma might  actually be a cute couple. Think about  it. Rough and tumble leader with the loner. " Alisa said  to Sakuya. The two chatted on talking about how cute they would  be, leaving  Rose to lay on the bed and groan, covering her face with a pillow.

"Don't  worry  Rose. Your secret is safe with us!" Sakuya said, smiling at the flustered girl on the bed.

"Good" Rose's voice replied  muffled by the pillow. 

"That is unless  you take forever  to tell him. Then it's  our sovereign duty to  but in." Alisa  said smiling again.

"And  if you  need dating advice. Feel free to ask!" Sakuya said  patting  Rose on her head. Before  leaving the  room.

Rose just groaned  again.


End file.
